


Sensitivity

by Sheselectric



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheselectric/pseuds/Sheselectric
Summary: Maybe the "no fraternization" rule wasn’t about risking it all in case your partner’s life was threatened.Maybe it was about not screwing up your mission because the only thing you could think about was how good she smelled.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> My Shakarian smut goblin won't leave me alone so yeah.
> 
> Big thank you to the always amazing Blueboxness who inspired me to write this with scent/we-really-want-to-get-it-on-but-cant-yet prompts. I took my own spin on it and added semi-public sex because why the hell not?
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

Her scent was overwhelming.

Garrus swallowed hard, fighting with himself to focus on the task at hand. Maybe the "no fraternization" rule wasn’t about risking it all in case your partner’s life was threatened. Maybe it was about not screwing up your mission because the only thing you could think about was how good she smelled, and how it made you grow and pulse inside your armor.

“Garrus,” she said and he blinked a few times to bring himself back to reality. “We need to take them out _now._ ”

“I’ll cover you,” he said and loaded his rifle.

He _had_ to keep it together and for the time being, he did. It was a perfect moment of clarity—almost a relief as she ran with her gun blazing and he aimed his shots from afar. And when they cleared the cargo hold, quickly and methodically as they always did, he thought that it’d be the end of his torment.

It wasn’t, he learned as they stepped onto the elevator.

“Good job,” she said and gently patted his arm; something that she always did because damn him if there was a better person at keeping high morale than Shepard.

There was nothing sexual about it—hell, it wasn’t even personal. She did with everyone and no matter how intimate they were behind the closed doors; she’d always remain her professional self while on a mission. Yet that brief touch brought about all that need he thought he’d fended away just a few minutes back.

Then he took a deep breath.

As soon as he exhaled, he realized that he would have been better off holding it the entire ride because her scent hit him again, tenfold stronger in a confined space, and he all but shivered—his body erupting in a cascade of hot prickles that made him grunt under his nose.

“You all right?” She asked with a well-concealed worry in her voice.

He had a mind to tell her that he wasn’t; that all he wanted to do was press her into the cold elevator wall and have his way with her.

“I’m just worried about these bastards destroying the artifact before we can get to them,” he said instead.

He didn’t know whether she bought it or just pretended to, but it didn’t matter—it was enough that her attention was diverted to something different than whatever was raging on inside him.

The elevator pinged and as soon as the doors opened, they were met with a trigger-happy bunch of hostiles, their shields holding just long enough for them to find cover.

The relief kicked back in again, washing over him as his body went into survival mode, his sole focus being to take out the enemies.

“They _really_ don’t want us to get it,” he grunted after delivering a perfect head-shot and Shepard nodded in agreement.

“It must be as valuable as we thought.”

As anytime they found themselves in a shoot-out, the adrenaline distorted their sense of time, and he only realized it was over when Shepard extended her hand to help him up. She had her combat gloves on as did he, but he could still feel the heat emanating from her skin and the familiar churn of heavy desire dawned on him again.

Garrus seemed to be in his own version of hell, and hell was the inability to take her even if she was barely a foot away, looking and smelling as she did. 

He cleared his throat and muttered a quick thank you before marching in the direction of what they’d assumed was storage, Shepard following closely behind. There was no way she didn’t sense how tense he was at that point, but she didn’t say anything and he thanked the Spirits for her tact because there was only so long that he could keep up the facade.

“This seems to be the place,” she muttered and they both reloaded their guns.

“If they were smart enough, that’s where they posted all of the remaining forces.”

They weren’t.

Measly two guards who didn’t as much as raise their guns before being taken down with two clear shots to the heads. And then, the thing they came for—the artifact in all its glory. Normally, Garrus would be happy simply because they managed to secure whatever they were after, but at that moment, he felt a different kind of joy.

The one mixed with quiet excitement, covering him in pleasant warmth as he leaned closer to Shepard. The mission was done now and he finally gave in, nudging her neck with his nose, the scent making him light-headed. She smiled, allowing him but a brush before taking a step away.

“We need to bring it to Liara,” she said and called for the shuttle, too taken with the artifact to even consider anything else.

If he thought that it was hard to contain himself on a mission, the shuttle ride was a whole different kind of painful. She sat right by his side and there was no-one else around—all it’d take was one single gesture and he’d drop to his knees just to get a taste of her, but he knew it wasn't happening.

Shepard was like this, entirely focused on whatever little thing she deemed important at the moment and oblivious to everything else. Garrus told himself that it was temporary and he’d have her as soon as they got back on the Normandy, but that didn’t happen either. Instead of going for the armory, she took an elevator to Liara’s, telling him that she’d find him soon.

Garrus stepped out on the lowest deck, breathing in the familiar, gritty scent of all the supplies used for managing guns and shuttles. It was comfortable in more ways than one and he could feel himself relaxing as he approached his locker.

He started dropping pieces of his armor, heavier ones at first until he was in his undersuit and when he took that off too, the pleasant coolness on his skin made him all but purr in relief. He methodically put all the parts away and as he was about to reach for his casual suit of armor, his muscle tensed with a gentle tremble that kicked off all of his darker instincts. Shepard was in the armory; he could tell without as much as looking in the direction of the doors.

And the scent—Spirits, the scent was like a churn that was pulling him deep under, making him unable to control himself as he waited for her to approach him.

“Are you ok?” She asked as soon as he was in her view.

Her senses were honed by years of service and attuned to danger—the danger which was now him. It wasn’t that Turians were mindless predators, despite what humans might have thought when their forces first met. It was that they were so disciplined that once that discipline was broken, the only reason could be the intensity of feelings lurking beneath.

The feelings that came at him with full force now that they were off-duty and completely alone.

“I’m fine,” he said as she approached her locker, but before she could open it, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body to the cold surface.

And then he allowed himself to smell the skin on her neck, deeply and without shame. Something rumbled deep in his chest and Shepard caught his arms, forcing him to let go, so she could turn around and face him.

“What is this?” She asked, her expression perfectly neutral, but tone edging on playful. 

“I gotta be honest here, Shepard,” he rumbled and ran his hands down the sides of her body, “this was the only thing I could think of today.” 

He grabbed her hips still clad in the thick armor and pulled them to his own.

“Is that why you were so unfocused on the mission?” 

She wanted this. He knew she did by the way her body reacted—by the scent lingering in the air around them, so rich now that he could almost taste it on his tongue. 

But it was Shepard, she expected answers first and anything else later. Even if it would cost her sanity. 

“Yes,” he said simply because he was done with waiting.

Done with being set aflame and then extinguished repeatedly without a chance for relief. His body had a mind of its own now—driven by instinct that he had no desire to stifle. 

And his answer seemed to be enough even if there was scolding to be had later because she relaxed under his touch, closing her eyes as she jerked her head in his direction. 

Garrus pressed his mouth-plates to her lips and the kiss was nothing but raw desire. She returned it immediately, opening her mouth to let him in and he shivered at the taste of her, the feeling traveling straight between his legs and making his hips jerk in need.

Maybe any other time he’d savor it—he’d stay there for minutes, enjoying the little noises coming out of her lips and melting under the warm touch of her fingers, but not that day. The chance to take things slow was long gone now.

He broke the kiss and turned her around in one swift movement, his subharmonics rumbling as he heard her gasp in surprise. 

The armor was covering her body tightly and he all but started tearing the pieces away, not caring how much noise they made when falling on the metal floor nor whether they’d have to be adjusted later. He dragged her undersuit down too, harshly and without an ounce of patience, and the sight of her all naked and vulnerable like this made the hardness between his legs pulse with heat.

Garrus got down and between her thighs, the scent pulling him in completely this time, assaulting his senses and destroying whatever shred of deeply ingrained control he had left. He spread her open and delved his tongue in, the whimper that left her lips making his body almost collapse on itself.

It didn’t matter that they were in the open-to-all armory. That anyone could take the elevator down now and enter, and hear the ungodly sounds she was making as he was lapping on her without mercy. That they could hear the sounds _he_ was making as she pressed her core to his tongue looking for more friction—how her thighs trembled and cut into his mandibles, and how much he enjoyed it.

Before she could finish, he stood up, wanting all of her release for himself. He wanted to feel it closing around him—covering him in heat as he buried himself deep inside. It was a primal need that overcame him as he grabbed her hips and made her sink onto his length.

Shepard moaned in response, her body tensing momentarily but he wouldn’t allow her to adjust. He was already slamming into her, the sheer strength of him making the lockers wobble with a metallic clink and he cared none. She didn’t seem to care either, her whimpers turning into loud moans that echoed against the hull of the ship, fueling him to thrust harder still.

The tension was building in the pit of his stomach and emanating down his thighs in waves. His release seemed close—so painfully close—yet when she came, warmed up from his earlier machinations, he still wasn’t tipped over the edge. It was another type of torture to want to be rid of this heaviness and unable to for reasons he couldn’t quite explain.

He rode into her again; his senses in the override because his body wouldn’t react in the way that he expected it to until he felt an instinctual pull. His desire was taking on a different shape, forcing him to retract.

Then he turned her around to face him and, _Spirits_ , that was exactly what he needed.

Shepard was spent but a dim light of desire still flickered in her eyes and it made his body tremble. Garrus drove his talons into her thighs, lifting her with ease, and sunk into her again—the feeling of it almost too ecstatic to bear.

He looked into her eyes and kept looking as he thrust in time and again, the haziness of her gaze sending jolts of electricity straight between his legs. And then he was unable to look any longer, the release swallowing him whole.

It must have been one of the best orgasms he’s ever experienced, the intensity of it making his body numb as it dissipated. The lightness that he felt after was the best-damned feeling he could imagine.

He put her down on the floor, caressing her arm gently and she leaned into his touch, a little smile pulling on the corner of her lips.

“I hope we didn’t attract, uh, any unwanted attention,” he said and she laughed quietly.

“They know not to snoop around.”

“Tell that to Joker,” he teased and she playfully punched him in the arm before turning around to put her clothes on.

“Dress up,” she said, her tone gaining its commandeering quality again, “we still have work to do.”

Garrus nodded his head in agreement, reaching for his own clothes. He could work. No distraction this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you have any prompts/inspo for me I'm all ears lol


End file.
